Dragon Ball Z: Kakarot
|kantitle = Doragon Bōru Zetto Kakarotto |developer = |publisher = Bandai Namco |designer = |engine = |series = |released = JPN'January 16, 2020 '''West'January 17, 2020 |genre = Action RPG |modes = |ratings = |platforms = , , |media = |requirements = |input = }} |Doragon Bōru Zetto Kakarotto}} is an upcoming ''Dragon Ball'' video game developed by and published by Bandai Namco for PlayStation 4, Xbox One and Microsoft Windows via Steam set to be released in January 17, 2020. It is an Action Role Playing Game that will cover Goku's story as the player takes him through different iconic events in the Dragon Ball Z story, ranging at least from the start of the Saiyan Saga to the end of the Majin Buu Saga. This game will also feature remixed excerpts of Shunsuke Kikuchi's soundtrack from the original Japanese broadcast of the Dragon Ball Z anime. The game will add to character backstories, not included in the original manga/anime.DRAGON BALL Z: KAKAROT WILL ADD TO CANON WITH NEW CHARACTER BACKSTORIES. IGN (June 26, 2019). It will also include original characters designed by Akira Toriyama himself. Gameplay The game is an RPG fighting game somewhat similar to Dragon Ball Xenoverse and it's sequel. There are several mini-games including fishing. One of the game modes is called "'''Training Grounds" and allows players to face other characters in order to unlock or improve Super Attacks. Soul Emblems Acquire Soul Emblems as you progress through the Story or Sub Quests in Dragon Ball Z: Kakarot. Soul Emblems will activate different effects in the game. Story The primary storyline of Dragon Ball Z: Kakarot follows the events of the Raditz Saga through to the end of the Kid Buu Saga of Dragon Ball Z. There are also several new storylines: *"The Mystical Member of the Ginyu Force": Goku discovers the Battle Data on Bonyu in the Ginyu Force space pod he is using, after getting back to Earth he has the data put into the Capsule Corp. Training Room and fights the Virtual Fighting Data of Bonyu. *"A Competitive Party with Friends": A story set just after Goku returns from Yardrat. Characters Playable *Goku *Gohan (Kid, Teen, Adult) *Vegeta *Piccolo *Future Trunks *Gotenks *Vegito Support *Android 18 *Chiaotzu *Krillin *Tien Shinhan *Yamcha *Trunks *Goten Other *Android 8 *Android 16 *Babidi *Bulma *Chi-Chi *Cynthia *Launch *Dabura *Master Roshi *Nam *Supreme Kai *Videl *Yajirobe *Yuzukar *Female Researcher *Towa New *Alien (Frieza Force soldier) *Bonyu Bosses *Raditz *Gohan (Great Ape) *Krillin *Tien Shinhan *Piccolo *Nappa *Vegeta (Base/Great Ape) *Cui *Dodoria *Zarbon (Base/Monster Form) *Guldo *Recoome *Burter and Jeice *Captain Ginyu and Jeice *Captain Ginyu (Goku's body) and Jeice *Frieza (Second Form/Third Form/Final Form/100% Full Power) *Mecha Frieza *Mysterious Youth (Super Saiyan) *Gohan and Piccolo *Vegeta (Simulated) *Bonyu *Android 19 *Android 20 *Android 18 *Mysterious Monster (Imperfect) *Android 17 *Cell (Semi-Perfect/Perfect) *Cell (Perfect) *Cell Jrs. *Cell (Super Perfect) *Goten (Super Saiyan) *Pui Pui *Yakon *Dabura *Majin Vegeta (Super Saiyan 2) *Majin Buu *Super Buu (Base/Gotenks absorbed/Gohan absorbed) *Kid Buu *Mira Enemies ;Named *RR Mech Soldier *Skull Robo Type 1 *Skull Robo Type 3 ;Unnamed *Appule *Dinosaurs *Brown Appule's race members *Frieza Force machinery robots Pre-Order Bonus and Editions The Collectors Edition *The game *Collectable Steelbook *Hardcover Art Book *An exclusive diorama figure *The Season Pass (including two story missions) (UK only) The Deluxe Edition *The game *The Season Pass (including two story missions) *+1 deluxe cooking item The Ultimate Edition *The game *The Season Pass (including two story missions) *A deluxe cooking item *Music compilation pack with 11 additional songs *Tao Pai Pai Pillar Pre-Ordering the game grants purchasers *The sub-quest "A Competitive Party With Friends" *Early access to Bonyu's training *+1 cooking item Gallery References External Links *Official Japanese website *Bandai Namco website Site Navigation es:Dragon Ball Z: Kakarot it:Dragon Ball Z: Kakarot fr:Dragon Ball Z: Kakarot Category:Video Games Category:Dragon Ball games